


Timmy

by LunaIssabella



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: M/M, TrixieGenderbend, Yandere
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: (...) Todo su ser le pertenece a Remy así como el joven es suyo, no va a dejar que nadie se interponga en su felicidad (...)





	Timmy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LexSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/gifts).



> Nunca creí que mi primer fic de la pareja sería de esta forma, ni mucho menos que este sería el tipo de fic que haría por primera vez del fandom
> 
> ...
> 
> Bien ya pueden reírse, si haré Remy x Timmy será bajo mis términos, así que está idea fue la excusa para complacer a mi beta con su OTP (y mi pareja secundaria, porque mi OTP es otra) y a la vez complacer a la linda LexSnape, porque sí, porque amo dar regalos.
> 
> Advertencias: Muerte de personaje, tal vez un poco de sangre... solo un poco. Yo diría que si eres sensible no entres.
> 
> Trixie!Genderbend
> 
> Yo no escribo canon, así que, si consideras que esto NO es canon, retirate guardándote el comentario. Lo agradecerás.

**Timmy**

Trico corre desesperado entre los callejones buscando un escondite dónde refugiarse hasta que su amado se canse de buscarlo; no puede comprender porque ha reaccionado de esa forma tan violenta en su contra, pero tiene bastante claro que ir a ver a Remy fue el peor error de su vida, es sólo que no pudo evitarlo. Ver a su Timmy tan cerca del odioso ricachón había sacado lo peor de sí por lo que sin dudarlo había ido a su casa a exigirle que se alejara del castaño o lo haría picadillo.

El muy descarado había respondido que no se metiera en asuntos que no le incumbían antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara y mientras caminaba a casa se encontró con Timmy que no parecía muy feliz por la situación, todo para terminar huyendo de su amor por asquerosos callejones húmedos y pestilentes. Se desliza tras un contenedor conteniendo la respiración a la espera de que Timmy llegué allí y al no verlo se marche; escucha sus pasos acercarse parsimonicamente acompañados de su voz aún aniñada.

—Trico —canturrea el joven castaño deslizando sus ojos azules por cada pequeña sombra, está totalmente seguro de que el moreno se fue por ese camino—. Trico sal, sólo quiero hablar contigo.

Camina entre unos contendores buscándolo y al no encontrarlo se gira para ir a otro callejón, pero se detiene al escuchar un ruido tras uno de los contenedores. Entrecierra los ojos suspicaz moviendo sus pies como si caminara lejos de allí bajando la intensidad para simular que se ha alejado antes de detenerse, espera unos segundos antes de deslizarse silenciosamente hacia el contenedor a la espera de que Trico abandone su escondite. Espera unos largos minutos apretando el cuchillo entre sus dedos y justo cuando está por acercarse al borde para arrastrar a Trico fuera lo ve salir cautelosamente apretando su carísimo suéter violeta buscándolo por la dirección contraria.

Aprovechando su distracción Timmy lo sostiene por el corto cabello negro halándolo con fuerza dándole una patada a la parte posterior de una de una de sus piernas para ponerlo a su altura. Sonríe despacio con los jadeos de dolor que emite el chico y se inclina un poco apretando más en cabello entre sus dedos alzando su rostro mientras se coloca a su lado rozando sus mejillas.

—Trico, Trico —ríe suave infantil balanceando el cuchillo con su mano libre muy cerca de su garganta—, ¿no has aprendido que no es bueno meterse dónde no te llaman? Me rechazaste infinidad de veces cuándo éramos jóvenes y ahora que soy feliz con Remy ¡¿Te atreves a interponerte?!

Su voz se alza con furia y no duda en presionar la punta contra el cuello del contrario lo suficiente para dejar una marca pero no para hacerlo sangrar aún. Trico no se atreve a decir nada temiendo aumentar la ira de Timmy pero su silencio tiene el efecto contrario pues el joven haciendo un gran esfuerzo empuja su cabeza contra el pavimento forzándolo a inclinarse y recibir el golpe de lleno en su perfecto rostro.

—Creo que te hice una pregunta Trico, no soy muy paciente.

—Yo… yo no estaba…

Timmy ríe y vuelve a golpear su rostro está vez con mayor facilidad al tenerlo tan cerca del suelo. Lo gira y se sienta en su regazo alzando el cuchillo por encima de su cabeza, sus ojos azules le observan con un brillo desquiciado que hiela la sangre del moreno dejándole incapaz de moverse para huir.

—Nadie va a separarme de Remy —gruñe con fuerza dejando caer el cuchillo contra su pecho arrancándole la vida en cuestión de segundos.

Extrae el cuchillo y la sangre salpica antes de correr a borbotones por su pecho tornando el suéter violeta en borgoña, pero la visión no lo hace detenerse, mueve sus brazos bajando una y otra vez propiciando tantas puñaladas como sus brazos le permiten descargando toda su ira. Nadie lo iba a alejar de Remy, es lo único que tiene, es lo único que le hace feliz; sin darse cuenta las lágrimas corren por sus ojos al pensar en que Cosmo y Wanda deben estar haciendo feliz a otro niño, a otro que terminará destrozado igual que él al perderlos porque la felicidad no es más que una mentira construida por sus mentes para que ignoren la crueldad del mundo.

Cuando se cansa se detiene, pero no saca el cuchillo aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiese de ello temblando violentamente por sus silenciosos sollozos. No puede permitir que pase de nuevo, que alguien lo vaya a alejar de Remy que es el único que está para él, es el único que le tendió la mano cuando su vida volvió a ser miserable luego de que Cosmo y Wanda se fueran; no es más que una carga para sus padres que al considerarlo lo suficiente mayor como para cuidar de sí mismo le dejaron nuevamente para irse de viajes y fiestas. Ni siquiera tiene a Vicky para ser miserables juntos, odiándose a muerte, pues igual lo consideran lo bastante mayor como para cuidar de sí mismo.

Escucha pasos a su espalda, pero se queda completamente quieto observando con ojos vacios el rostro inerte de Trico, pálido y pasmado en su expresión de horror que perdura y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que su cuerpo se pudra, solo lamenta haber sido tan estrepitoso y no haberle infringido más dolor. Una mano se coloca suavemente en su hombro extrayéndolo de sus pensamientos, pero no se mueve ni un centímetro expectante, casi conteniendo la respiración a la espera de la reacción de su acompañante.

—Mandaré a que se deshagan del cuerpo —reconoce la voz de Remy y casi inmediatamente su cuerpo se relaja.

Se siente jalado por el chico y se deja llevar hasta quedar de frente al rubio atrapado en sus brazos. Los ojos verdes del contrario analizan su mirada aún vacía que empieza a retomar vida mientras la información de con quien está en ese momento se registra lentamente en su cerebro. Remy sonríe con suavidad extasiado con la ferocidad de Timmy al defender su relación, definitivamente los años que tuvo que esperar a que fuera su amigo y ahora su novio habían valido la pena.

—Bien hecho Timmy —dice suave inclinándose para rozar sus labios encantado al sentirlo derretirse en sus brazos con la aprobación—. Nadie va a separarnos, ¿verdad?

—Nadie —susurra Timmy cerrando sus ojos para recibir el beso con gusto fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazo contra el rubio.

Todo su ser le pertenece a Remy así como el joven es suyo, no va a dejar que nadie se interponga en su felicidad así deba acabar con sus miserables vidas.


End file.
